


The Devils Brother

by WolfSilver13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Rage, magick, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSilver13/pseuds/WolfSilver13
Summary: Alone.Just as he had always been..he was grateful for his gift, but he was beginning to believe that it was pointless trying to save her… trying to save Chloe.





	1. Restless

Alone.  
Just as he had always been..he was grateful for his gift, but he was beginning to believe that it was pointless trying to save her… trying to save Chloe.

Lucian roamed Hell he was losing hope and patience. He had been trying to save her for too long..far too long, but it didn’t feel that way, he would do the impossible for her, he would mess with time to try and save her from her ultimate fate… and he didn’t even know why…

He had created her, his father ordered him to play matchmaker and make his selfish brother a little human girlfriend. But in the process he himself had also fallen in love with her. He didn’t want want to take the one piece of happiness that his brother had… even if it meant sacrificing his own shot.. at final happiness.

Unlike his siblings Lucian was unconditionally caring and considerate despite what good it did him, you may have heard that Lucifer was the favourite child but no it had always been Lucian. Ever since he had been struck by lightning on that dark, gloomy, dull night and been cast as the Light-Bringer.

Ever since his father had started creating humans Lucian watched them, fascinated by these wondrous creatures. When he father had officially finished creating them, Lucian took care of them, however when his brother was cast out and damned to Hell for eternity.. it became a huge challenge.

Lucian felt sorrow and took pity on Lucifer and he at one point admired his brother’s spirit, so he..himself had fled to Hell. He worked there alongside his brother, helping him every step of the way.. but it had damaged the purity of his soul. However, his father awarded him with knowledge of how to control his gift over the elements.

When he had doubts about his father’s plan, he was punished with an uncontrollable anger and fiery eyes whenever he had any outburst of rage he also in the process would turn into a wolf, a dangerous but magnificent creature.

 

He.. accepted his curse but that only made it worse..and Hell broke loose. His anger grew and grew and Lucian gained a bloodlust and an utter urge to kill because of this ultimately blood-curling thirst for bloodshed, Lucian was banished from Heaven and lived permanently with his brother as an outcast.

He lived in Hell almost.. happily and came to terms with eternity in Hell, that was before his brother left his home and fled to Earth… to the city of Los Angeles. Lucian grew restless as Chloe was targeted by his other siblings because of her acceptance in playing the role of the Devil’s consort. He was grateful for at least a little help from two of his siblings-Mariel and Amenadiel- but their help was not even close to enough…


	2. Lovestruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw that you liked the story so I thought I’d make another short chapter. Hope you like it!

Lucian waltzed into Lucifer’s new home. “What the Hell where you thinking-“

Lucian was stopped mid sentence as Chloe strolled through, he stopped...dumbstruck, he tried not to stare at her but he failed. “Who are you?”, Chloe said “And why are you staring at me?”. 

 

She looked him over and her eyes slowly rested on his very large biceps and then she couldn’t help but stare. Lucifer walked in and froze, “Hello Lucian”, he said firmly.

 

“Hello brother”, Lucian replied.

 

Chloe looked confused and asked, “He’s your brother?”, she studied him again and added,”Now I see the resemblance”. 

 

“Yeah…. Wait….”, Lucian whispered.

 

Lucian tensed and almost let out a guttural growl as he smelled Daniel, he internally thanked his very enhanced senses. He then asked “Lucifer.. will you be able to fly?”.

Lucifer grumbled,”I’d rather not but ok”.

 

Lucian replied quickly,”Good, Chloe come here”.

 

Lucifer and Chloe gave him a sharp look and said in unison,”Why..?”.

 

“Jeez I’m not gonna murder you”, Lucian said. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously?”, Lucian asked. Chloe’s expression didn’t change.

 

“Fine.. come here so I can carry you”, he said calmly. Chloe gave him another sharp look.

 

“Trust me”. Chloe sighed and nodded then walked towards him. Lucian unfurled his wings and Chloe just stared. They were at least twenty-five feet long, and practically glowing! 

 

As the luminous glow dimmed she took a better look at the piece of divinity in front of her. They were two large snowy white wings but some feathers had outlines of gold and silver.

 

Lucian looked at her and raised an eyebrow as she continued to stare. She snapped out of it to avoid anymore awkward silence.

 

“Okay.. go get Trixie she should still be awake”, Lucian said suggestively.

 

“Okay”, Lucifer replied as he quickly fled upstairs. Lucifer soon returned carrying a fast asleep Trixie.

 

“Do you mind carrying her?”, Lucian asked.

 

“No don’t worry I’ll carry her”, Lucifer said appreciatively.

 

Lucian picked up Chloe in the bridal carry position and flew out of the small house.  
Lucian smiled, it had been a while since he flew and it was nice to stretch the rarely used muscles every once in while.

He gestured for Lucifer to follow him. He flew over the clouds until he saw a change in their pattern and swooped down in a straight line to the ground. Once they had reached the flat surface Chloe proceeded to glare at Lucian and he responded with a long chuckle. She finally turned around and was speechless at what awaited her. It was a very large mansion that lay on top of a small hill surrounded by pine trees.

 

“Wow…..”, Chloe mumbled in awe.

 

“This is….. home”, he said casually. Chloe just thought of a huge problem.

 

“We didn’t bring anything”, she said in horror.

 

Lucian laughed hard at her expression and when she glared daggers at him he explained,”I know what you usually wear so I bought you and the others clothes plus I stocked this house with supplies before I barged into your living room”.

 

She breathed a sigh of relief and said,”Thank you”.

 

He simply said,”You don’t ever need to thank me”.

 

“You’re such a dork”, she said and then punched his arm. When she removed it with an “Ouch!” he let out a long guffaw.

“Why thank you”, he said, clearly amused. She rolled her eyes and his grin grew larger. She was about to punch him again but thought twice and refrained from doing it. 

Lucian remembered he had to give the keys to the house to Chloe and said,”Here you should settle in”.

Chloe took the keys and said,” Thank you, for everything”. Lucian simply nodded, and walked into the house.  
Lucian walked into his traditionally furnished bedroom and practically heaved himself onto the supple, silky bed.

He sighed and thought over his troubles, this was going to be tough, he only had so much restraint, god he wanted to kiss her…To make her feel loved, but that would never happen.

It was getting late and he didn’t particularly like the idea of staying up too late, so he prepared a simple dish- fried eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns and sliced lamb chops, simple but delicious.

He set a silk table cloth and put the dishes on the table neatly and took a plate upstairs before anyone could try and make him stay and eat with them.

He ate his meal in silence and quickly snuck his plate downstairs. Once he was finished with the dishes he slid into his bed and left himself to his thoughts.


	3. Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just finished another chapter. Hope you like it.

Lucian woke up at exactly 3.00am, he transformed into his wolf-form and started his daily run. After he had finished his small exercise he began making breakfast for everyone.

For Trixie, he made a dish that only be described as her, small pancakes with bite-sized brownies and multi-coloured ice-cream to top it off.

For Chloe, a simple but mouthwatering dish, soft strawberry and lemon shortcakes with paper-thin pancakes topped with raspberries and lime.

Lucian decided that Lucifer would probably want the same breakfast as Trixie (sweet tooth’s all of them!), so he made more pancakes and brownies.

Once he was satisfied with his masterful cooking, he started to whip up his famous chocolate sauce.

Meanwhile Chloe woke up and yawned, that was the best sleep she had for weeks. After she had fully woken up, her detective instincts kicked in.

Since they had moved into the overly large-sized residence, Chloe had never got the chance to look around, so now she made up for that lost time.

Chloe snuck into Lucian’s room quickly, but she forgot to close the door.

Chloe examined the stylish and traditionally furnished room that was also decorated with various old-looking antiques.

As she had finished studying a suspicious dagger in a black velvet box, she turned her gaze onto a large four post canopied bed. So Lucian was a traditional guy...good to know.

She then rested her gaze on the dresser, it was made out of a fine, polished material...probably oak wood?

Curiosity got the best of Chloe and she began looking through his clothes. She was not surprised to find quite a few fancy suits and shirts.

However, deep in his closet were black leather biker jackets and an array of other casual clothes... which was very surprising considering how his brother always dressed.

A voice spoke behind her,”Sneaky, much?”.

She whipped her head around and saw Lucian leaning on the doorframe in only boxers with a quirked eyebrow looking expectantly at her.

You felt warmth spreading to your cheeks as you blushed in embarrassment. 

He must have noticed this as his next words were,”I understand that you were suspicious, however if this is your reaction I might just let you snoop through my clothes more often”.

A wide grin spread to his face as your cheeks turned a rose red.

“Anyway, you hungry?”, he asked.

Your stomach rumbles in answer to his question.

“Great, I made breakfast”, Lucian says.

You practically sprint downstairs and stare at the mouthwatering food.

“Amazing”, she says in wonder.

You chuckle,”Wonderful breakfast, wonderful woman”

As Chloe laughs, Lucifer scoffs and you glare daggers at him.

“Got something to say Lucifer?”, you ask, daring him to speak.

“Yeah I do actually”, he says.

“Why are you here”

When you stare blankly at him he says,” I presume it’s not to charm my dear Detective”, he mocks.

Fire starts to snake up your arms as rage builds up inside of you at him supposedly owning Chloe.

You look up at him and nod to the door, he catches on and you both slip outside.

Much to your dread, Chloe follows you both.

Your fire tattoo on your right rib glows in anticipation of it finally being used. Before you can tell her to go back inside, Chloe is grabbed by Lucifer.

Your eyes turn red in shock and rage then the fire wraps around your arms like tendrils, waiting to be released.

“Don’t.You.Dare.Hurt.Her”, you say with gritted teeth.

Chloe can clearly smell the alcohol in Lucifer’s breath as she moves her face away from him.

“Look. At me”, Lucifer snarls.

This is the last straw for you as you let your fire wrap around his arms burning him to let Chloe slip away.

Once she is out of sight you use your power to burn but not kill him, he writhes in agony. You stop and give him mercy.

Suddenly, you collapse from having used up all of your rage. You fall...  
Silence...


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucian has a nightmare.

Lucian lays on a bed, he shifts around on the silk material, until he shifts in and out of consciousness.

He is back outside, standing in the exact spot where he had collapsed before.

He can’t move. He can’t move!

Lucian tries to move his body but the attempts are useless as he watches his hand move involuntarily towards Lucifer.

That’s when he sees it.

The fire. His fire.

They wrap around his arms like tendrils and the immense power courses through him faster than blood traveling to organs.

That’s when it is released.

He witnesses Lucifer tremble and tumble down like stone.

 

“Tumbled like it was stone”

 

He watches his own brother, his own flesh’s and blood fall to the ground and writhe in pain and agony as he is burned alive.

He watches himself smile wickedly as Lucifer is burnt beyond recognition, except this time Lucian doesn’t stop.

He just continues burning Lucifer to the bone, he watches Lucifer take his last breath.

You stare in horror as you cannot do anything to stop your other self.

You can finally move as you drop to your knees and cradle what is left of Lucifer.

Tears fall down your face.

Your extreme sadness triggers your magick inside of you and water showers down from the sky.

You heave yourself up. But it wasn’t you.

For the second time in this...Hell. You move involuntarily.

You watch in horror as your ‘evil’ self stalks toward Chloe.

She watches in shock, the recent events holding her feet down and rendering her motionless.

You watch and try to scream as you see yourself begin to burn Chloe alive from the inside.

You watch as she tries to put out the fire in hopeless attempts.

You watch as she writhes in agony and joins Lucifer in his slow burn of a death.

You hear her faint last words,”Monster....”.

You watch as she takes her last breath.

Death...

Silence...

Exhausted...

Pain...

Silence...

 

“All I gave you is gone”

 

“Tumbled like it was stone”

 

You fall down and weep and the monster you have become.

 

“It all fell”

 

“It all fell down”

 

“It all fell down”

 

“It all fell down”

 

“It all fell down”

 

“It all fell down”

 

“It all fell”

 

“It’s all fell down”

 

“It all fell down”

 

“And all I gave you is gone”

 

“Thought we built a dynasty that forever couldn’t break...up....”


	5. Nightmare Part 2

Lucian woke up. Or at least he thought he did.  
He was sprawled on his soft, silky bed, he was still tense from the previous nightmares and mad eno attempt at relaxing   
He lifted his hands up, but they weren't hands...they were claws.  
They were bloody, gore-filled claws.  
They had bits of something mushed and mashed up in between them.

Then he saw it.  
It was nightmaric.  
It was horrendous.  
It was bone-chilling, blood-curdling.  
He was horrified at the scene that lay before him.

His facial expression changed as the rotten, wretched stench hit his nose.  
However, no matter how bad the smell and how horrific the sight was that lay before him.  
He found that he couldn't look away.  
Tears fell from his eyes as he realised what he had done.  
He found he was fearful of himself.  
Fearful of what he had become.  
A monster.  
A heartless monster.

Despite this supposed epiphany, he stared at this monsrosity in front of him.   
In disbelief.  
He stared at Chloe's body, sprawled across the crimson blood-stained carpet.  
He stared at his hands, at his claws!  
He stared at what he had become...  
A monster...

He found himself tumble to the ground and scream and the top of his lungs in pure emotional pain and agony.

''All I Gave You Is Gone''  
''Tumbled Like It Was Stone''  
''It All Fell''  
''It All Fell Down''  
''It All Fell Down''  
''Oh Yeah''  
''Tumbled Like It Was Stone''  
''It All Fell Down''  
''It All Fell Down''  
''It All Fell Down''  
''Thought We'd Build A Dynasty That Heaven Couln't Shake!''  
''Thought We'd Build A Dynasty Like Nothing Ever Made''  
''Thought We'd Build A Dynasty That Forever Couldn't Break...Up...''


	6. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucian wakes up and a new flame begins.

Lucian snapped his head upright, as he saw that he was staring at his bedroom ceiling he relaxed and fell back into the bed.  
That was when he heard her,”Good morning...”. He snapped his head back up and turned his face to the source of the sound.  
As he moved his head he came face to face to...Chloe?  
His face must have shown some sign of confusion as she then said,”I’ve been cleaning you up, there was a lot of ash after you freaked and blacked out”.  
Then the memories came flooding back.  
Lucian winced after receiving a huge headache.  
“Take it easy, you should rest”, Chloe whispered, her eyes full of concern.  
Lucian looked deeply into her blue eyes and could only think of one question,”How can you even look at me?”.  
Her eyes showed clear confusion and he went on,”I almost...almost killed him”.  
“How can you look at me, and not call me a monster...”.  
“You’re not a monster, you were protecting me”, Chloe said.  
“Lucifer was drunk and he tried to hurt me, you stopped him”.  
“Did I?, or did just lose...control”, Lucian asked, except it was more a statement than a question.  
“Look me in the eyes...Chloe”, he stepped towards her and continued,”What do you see... someone who’s protecting you..?”.  
He looked deeply in her eyes and his irises reddened with flames.  
“Or someone who’s a ticking time bomb waiting to blow”.  
He walked out of the room, leaving Chloe to herself.  
He needed to blow off some steam.  
Lucian spent the whole afternoon in his gym, as he was doing the salmon ladder he heard small footsteps behind him.  
Instinctively he pinned whoever was sneaking up on him to the ground.  
It was Chloe

Lucian immediately got up and shifted so that his back was towards Chloe. This was a bad idea. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, what are those markings on your back”, Chloe asked curiously. Lucian froze. He gave in and whispered,”The marks on my side represent the 9 elements or magick attunes...Fire, Air, Water, Earth at the top Metal and Wood at the bottom, in the middle is blood magick”. He turned around and gestured to his shoulders,”On my left shoulder lies the marking of moon magick and on the right lies the mark of sun magick”. “Magick exists?”, Chloe mumbled. Lucian scoffed and mumbled,”At this point why wouldn’t magick exist”. “You still haven’t told me about the mark on your back”, she stated. “What is there to say than it represents what I am... anger and fear it represents the lone wolf”. He looked off into the distance”Forever alone”. “No I’m here”, she told him. She lifted her hand to his cheek and he tried to look away, but he found himself leaning into her touch. Enjoying the warmth of her palm. “Thank you”, he whispered. He leaned his forehead against hers. He took a leap of faith and leaned in. Tenderly, placing his lips on hers, the kiss was long and sweet. Full of love and happiness. He savoured the taste of her lips. Lucian thought, how was he so lucky? Lucifer stared in anger and jealousy as he watched Lucian and Chloe through the gym window. His eyes glowed a bright red and his irises lit up. It was the beginning of the end. “What Were We Thinking Back At The Beginning” “The Beginning Of The End” “What Were We Thinking Back At The Beginning” “The Beginning Of The End” “The End” “Oh Ohhhhh, Oh Ohhhhh” “The Beginning Of The End” “Oh Ohhhhh, Oh Ohhhhh” “The Beginning Of The End” “The Rise And The Fall, Descending Into Madness” “The Writings On The Wall” “Starting A Fire, Cause All You Really Wanted” “Was Just To Watch The World Burn” “So Watch It Burn” “Oh Ohhhhh, Oh Ohhhhhh” “The Beginning Of The End” “Oh Ohhhhh, Oh Ohhhhhh” “The Beginning Of The End” “What Were We Thinking Back At The Beginning” “The Beginning Of The End” “What We Thinking Back At The Beginning” “The Beginning Of The End” “The End...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Tell me what you think, I’m open to any criticism as it helps me grow as an author also who is better with Chloe? Lucifer or his even more devilishly handsome but emotionally damaged brother, Lucian?


	7. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeleap one month.

Lucifer had been distant and cold throughout the entire month. He had gone back to his old playboy, bachelor ways and he quit his consultant job at the LAPD a week after Lucian and Chloe started a relationship. He was in rage, and this stopped him from concentrating on anything but his lovers. However, his love for Chloe never changed. As Chloe currently did not have a partner, Lucian joined and became a key asset in the forensics and homicide departments. His workplace besties were none other than Ella Lopez and Daniel Espinosa. The trio immediately became friends and all the awkwardness about him being Chloe’s ex simply vanished. They were all happy, Chloe and Lucian’s relationship was going great, Lucian didn’t want to rush and neither did Chloe. Their relationship was slow but it would definitely last long. When Lucian first joined the LAPD the other officers gave him shit but they soon grew to be afraid of him as he owned a heavy gun business and had 20 years private military experience. He also was 7 and a half foot tall, so that explained it all.

One day deep in summer, Dan had planned to use a local park to schedule an American football game and everyone in the office was excited, even Lucian liked the idea. Everyone but Lucian and Chloe showed up to the park right on time. They all waited at least fifteen minutes before they saw two familiar figures on a Low Rider Harley Davidson motorcycle speeding towards the park. The driver parked perfectly near the park and took off the passenger’s helmet.. and of course...it was Chloe and Lucian.  
“Going for fashionably late were you?”, Lucifer remarked.  
Lucian growled,”This is not the time Lucifer”. His eyes slightly softened,”I don’t want to fight you brother, I don’t want it to be like this”.  
“Too late”, Lucifer growled and stormed off. Lucian was physically disheartened and Chloe attempted to comfort him and said,”Don’t let him get you down, he’s just a dick”. Lucian’s moment of sadness seeped away as he rolled his eyes at Chloe’s audacity. Chloe noticed this and said,”You know you love it”.  
Lucian flipped this comment around and replied with,”I know I love you”.  
“C’mon you lovebirds as much as I like a good couple, the game is about to start”.  
Lucian and Chloe snapped out of their daze and began the game. 

The first time Lucian got his hands on a fumble he took off up the field like a… well... a bat out of hell. He only stopped every once in a while to tackle anyone daring to get in Chloe’s way.  
Throughout the match Lucian was scoring touchdown after touchdown and was jaw-droppingly fast, and in her mind, Usian Bolt had COMPETITION.  
When the He got the ball, Lucian sidestepped his way out of trouble like he had eyes in the back of his head, and bolted past several of the Goons’ defence.  
A couple of guys managed to get close to him but somehow Lucian just… ran over the top of them. The Ninjas scored a touchdown!  
Dan - who was on the other team - accidentally overheard Chloe say something to Ella about ‘tremendous stamina’, which he really wished he hadn’t.  
A loud cheer arose from the sidelines and the team converged on Lucian, whooping and slapping him on the back.  
Chloe’s face was shining with excitement and she smiled up Lucian in a way that made Lucifer’s heart ache. Lucian smiled proudly, and walked back to his starting position on the fairly large pitch.  
A half dozen plays later Lucifer intercepted a pass and started sprinting down the field only to have Maze suddenly dart in and clothesline him from out of nowhere.  
The club owner was well over six feet but she knocked him flying, silencing any cops who doubted a five-foot-five - and -change female ex-bartender was bounty hunting hardened crims on her own.  
Chloe winced for Lucifer as his feet went over his head and he slammed into the ground.  
Lucian however, couldn’t help himself letting out a loud guffaw as he was knocked over.  
As Lucifer hit the dirt, Dan was laughing also so hard he was doubled over. “HAHAHAA!! That was awesome!”.  
Lucian also joined him on the ground”BWAHHAHAH”.  
Lucian and Maze walked up to each other and high-fived. Both of them walked up to Chloe, barely sustaining a grin.  
Chloe looked up at them expectantly, waiting for an answer. They both just shrugged and grinned, then in unison they said,”We were best friends in Hell”.  
Chloe laughed and decided that Lucifer deserved it.  
Meanwhile, Lucifer was okay, but still on the ground and bitching loudly. “Damn it Maze, that was uncalled for!”  
Maze looked down at him, lifting a shoulder and an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth twitching impudently.  
“Sorry.” Clearly not sorry.  
It seemed Amenadiel, watching from the sidelines, had also enjoyed seeing Lucifer knocked on his ass, because he was clapping and laughing fit to bust.  
“Yeaaahhh! Nice hit Maze!”  
Still flat on his back Lucifer retorted, “Give it up Amenadiel! Maze isn’t going to play hide the sausage with you any more. Your tackle can turn blue for all she cares!”  
Amenadiel stopped laughing and looked ready to run over and punch him, but stopped and chuckled instead.  
“Hey Luci,” he taunted. “You gonna lie there for the rest of the game? Want a pillow and a blanket?”  
Lucifer got up and promptly yelled back, “ Blue! Blue, I tell you!”  
Ella sighed. “Yep, they’re brothers all right.”  
Lucian grinned as he spotted Chloe sprinting past Rolfe and Cordell, long legs pumping and blonde hair flying as she crossed the last dozen yards into their end zone.  
Her head whipped around and when she’d spotted him, he quickly threw her the ball. She caught it easily, beaming from ear to ear.  
Another touchdown! Lucian was about to convey to her his admiration when everything went abruptly pear-shaped.

Tucking in his chin, Cordell charged Chloe, driving into her body with his shoulder and delivering a glancing blow to her face with his head.  
The spectators gasped as one as Chloe flew backwards, hitting the ground with a horrible bonelessness, the ball bouncing loose.  
In an instant, Lucian was beside Chloe holding her head away from the ground.  
“Chloe?” Her eyelids fluttered and she groaned, blood trickling slowly from her nose.  
Her eyes blinked open and she took a couple of seconds to focus on the worried face above her.  
“Lucian...”.  
He was barely aware he was up and moving again, headed straight for Cordell, growling in fury with hardly a coherent thought in his head other than I am going to tear your head off you bastard.  
Suddenly everyone was yelling and pushing. A wall of people materialised as they rushed in to hold both he and Lucifer back from Cordell. Lucifer shoved ruthlessly through, bellowing “ Let - me - at - him! ”  
Whilst Lucian was silent from his anger and sent anyone in his way flying across the field. As he got to Cordell, he sent a right uppercut and Cordell was also sent flying across the fence and into a backyard of a house, blocks away.  
When his eyes were not glowing he carried Chloe onto his motorcycle and drove away to the mansion.  
Chloe woke up with a huge headache and a couple of bandages around her forehead.  
She looked up and saw that Lucian was using a piece of wet fabric to dab at her head. He looked down at her with concerned eyes,” Are you okay?”, he asked.  
“I’ve got a bad headache, but I’m fine”, she answered.

He walked over to a table a brought over a hot steaming cup then he placed it in her hands. He motioned for her to drink it.  
She complied and sipped the concoction, as soon as she tasted it she was in heaven and then quickly downed the contents of the large mug.  
He grinned and used a towel to gently dab her forehead she winced and he looked really concerned still.  
“You need to rest”, Lucian said.  
“Stay with me?”, Chloe whispered.  
“Always”, he mumbled.  
Lucian slid into the bed and let Chloe rest her head on his chest. He kissed her tenderly on her forehead.  
“Can you sing my favourite song?”, Chloe asked.  
“Of course”, Lucian replied. He cleared his voice and began,”What would I do without your smart mouth”  
“Drawing me in, and you kicking me out”  
“Got my head spinning, no kidding”  
“I can’t pin you down”  
“What’s going on in that beautiful mind”  
“I’m on your magical mystery ride”  
“And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright”  
“My head’s under water  
But I’m breathing fine”  
“You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind”  
“'Cause all of me”  
“Loves all of you”  
“Love your curves and all your edges”  
“All your perfect imperfections”  
“Give your all to me”  
“I’ll give my all to you”  
“You’re my end and my beginning”  
“Even when I lose I’m winning”  
“'Cause I give you all, all of me”  
“And you give me all, all of you”  
“How many times do I have to tell you”  
“Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too”  
“The world is beating you down, I’m around through every move”  
“You’re my downfall, you’re my muse”  
“My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues”  
“I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you”  
“My head’s under water”  
“But I’m breathing fine”  
“You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind”  
“'Cause all of me”  
“Loves all of you”  
“Love your curves and all your edges”  
“All your perfect imperfections”  
“Give your all to me”  
“I’ll give my all to you”  
“You’re my end and my beginning”  
“Even when I lose I’m winning”  
“'Cause I give you all of me”  
“And you give me all, all of you”  
“Give me all of you”  
“Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts”  
“Risking it all, though it’s hard”  
“'Cause all of me”  
“Loves all of you”  
“Love your curves and all your edges”  
“All your perfect imperfections”  
“Give your all to me”  
“I’ll give my all to you”  
“You’re my end and my beginning”  
“Even when I lose I’m winning”  
“'Cause I give you all of me”  
“And you give me all of you”  
“I give you all, all of me”  
“And you give me all, all of you”  
“I love you Chloe”  
“I love you too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the new couple let me know what you think. Also I hope you all appreciated the extra-long chapter as I usually only write small ones. From now on I will be posting chapters every Friday so I have enough time to write. Have a wonderful day! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Not Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of the End

“Mr Morningstar?”, the man asked.  
Lucifer whipped his head around,”Yes?”.  
“When should we execute the ambush?”, the man asked.  
“Thursday, 8pm, they will go on a steakout and if things go to plan... he will fall right into our trap”.  
“Okay sir I will notify the crew”.  
The man is on his way out,”One more thing”, Lucifer said.  
“Yes?”, the man said.  
“Don’t hurt Decker”, Lucifer said firmly.  
“But-“, the man began.  
“If she gets hurt I will make your life a living Hell”, Lucifer said.  
He said his in a bone-chilling tone which made the man reply in a squeaky tone,”Okay sir”.  
“Now get out!”, Lucifer shouted.  
The man quickly scrambled out of the door and into a nearby alleyway.

“For Dad’s sake!”, Lucifer banged his hands on the table, causing it to shatter.  
The man sat across from him and looked visibly terrified.  
“I don’t understand sir, everything is going to plan and my men have got everything set up”, the man said.  
“Oh that won’t matter!”, Lucifer practically shrieked.  
“What do you mean sir?”, the man asked.  
“The steakout where you where supposed to ambush them on has been rescheduled!”  
The clouds cleared and the Sun came into view.  
“Oh and you’re happy about that DAD!?”, Lucifer questioned.  
A sly, mischievous grin emerged on Lucifer’s face as he got an idea, he said,”Why don’t I just march up to their doorstep and kill him myself?”  
Lightning strikes could be heard as the dark grey clouds seeped back into the sky.  
“Oh you don’t like that, do you?”, Lucifer questioned.  
“WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HIM AND NOT ME!?”, Lucifer screamed.  
The sky stayed the same as God was speechless.  
“Oh you don’t know what to say, do you?”, Lucifer said.  
“That’s because you know I’m right!”, he shouted.  
“Ever since I was born I looked up to him, he was my older brother and I looked to him for advice”  
“He always helped me, always did as he was told, he was the perfect sibling and he always seemed to get more attention, more warmth and love from Mum and Dad and even all of our siblings... but I never got any attention, all I ever got was a pat on the back after I made Venus!”.< “Instead of gifts I got thrown out of the house and into Hell, for just requesting one small thing..”  
“Free will”  
“Well that changed, I finally got away from the mess of a Dad you are, I finally have free will”.  
“And tonight I am going to use it, I am going to kill him myself”.  
The skies visibly darkened as God accepted the simple fact, tonight his favourite child would die.

“Mommy when is Lucian coming home?”, Trixie asked.  
“Soon, he is probably finishing up at the precinct now”, Chloe said reassuringly.  
Ten minutes later Chloe and Trixie were sitting on the couch when they heard the click of the door lock.  
“Hey I’m home!”, Lucian shouted.  
“Lucian!”, Trixie shouted in joy.  
She ran up to hug him but he was quicker and she found herself being spun in the air. “I missed you Trix”, Lucian mumbled into Trixie’s hair.  
He pulled away and asked,”Guess What”, while holding a rectangular shape behind his back.  
“Game Night?!”, Trixie shouted.  
“Well,well looks like we’ve got a genius in this household”, he said jokingly.  
He revealed a board game.  
“Monopoly... Cheaters Edition!”.  
Trixie jumped up in excitement.  
“Now go get the blankets, while I set up the game board”, Lucian said joyfully.  
Trixie rushed off while Lucian set up the game.  
“I want the dinosaur!”, Trixie shouted.  
“Well what do you say when you ask for something?”, Lucian said.  
“Pleaaaseee...”, Trixie asked.  
Lucian leaned back resting his hand on his chin, in fake consideration.  
His face then broke into a grin as he said,”How could I say no to that face”.  
Lucian passed Trixie the T-Rex game-piece. Chloe joined the game and they picked out their pieces.

They played for hours until Chloe finally said,”Come on monkey, It’s bed time”.  
Trixie complied as Lucian carried her to bed.

Lucian then saw someone he didn’t expect to see.  
“Dad?”

Lucian instantly ran to hug his father.  
“It’s been too long father”  
His father smiled warmly up at him and said,”Agreed”.  
“How have you been? I hope it hasn’t been too busy at the Silver City”, Lucian asked.  
“Not too busy, a couple million mortals joining us, I sent Michael to clear out a new area for them just yesterday”, God said.  
“That’s good”, Lucian said.  
He then thought, why would he be visiting now?  
“Dad?”  
“Yes, my son?”, his Dad answered.  
“Why are you visiting? I presume it’s not just to see me”, Lucian asked.  
His dad started to shift uncomfortably and then mumbled the words,”Well you see Lucian, my son, Chloe was not meant to be with you...”.

“WHAT, but... I... I... I guess I knew that”, Lucian said solemnly.  
“My son, I’m sorry, I know you were happy but someone else is waiting for you”, God said to his son.  
“Who?”, Lucian asked.  
“Miss Lopez”, his father said.  
As he revealed the truth, everything fell into place and he felt blind as he did not figure this out before.  
He had to ends things with Chloe.

Lucian wrote a note,”Dear Chloe,  
I know this is sudden but I need you to know that I think we are not right for each other, my father helped me realise this and also realise who you are meant to be with. Chloe, Lucifer is waiting for you. From Lucian Silver”.  
He left the note on her dresser and left the building. He visited Lux and told Lucifer that it was done and that he could finally be with her.

Lucian knocked on Ella’s door and was surprised to see that she was awake,”Hey”, she said.  
“Sorry to bother you but Chloe and I got into a fight so I wanted to give her some space, I was wondering if I could stay at your place for the night?”, Lucian asked.  
“Sure, I’ll set the couch”, Ella said.  
“Thank you Ella”, he said.  
“No problemo”, she said.  
As he layed on the couch, he felt a pit forming in his stomach.  
He felt guilty.  
His eyelashes fluttered and he finally got some sleep.

Chloe found the note after waking up the next morning.

 

“I won't tell you I'm lonely”  
“'Cause it might be selfish”  
“I won't ask you to hold me”  
“Cause that won't mend what's helpless”  
“There's not a thing I could say”  
“Not a song I could sing”  
“For your mind to change”  
“Nothing can fill up the space”  
“Won't ask you to stay”  
“But let me ask you one thing”  
“Oh, when did you fall out of love?”  
“Out of love”  
“Oh, when did you fall out of love with me?”  
“I can't float in an ocean”  
“That's already been drained”  
“I won't cry at your feet now”  
“I know my tears will fall in vain”  
“There's not a thing I could say”  
“Not a song I could sing”  
“For your mind to change”  
“Nothing can fill up the space”  
“Won't ask you to stay”  
“But let me ask you one thing”  
“Oh, when did you fall out of love?”  
“Out of love”  
“Oh, when did you fall out of love with me?”  
“No use wondering”  
“While your change in heart has wandered”  
“So I ask you this question”  
“Cause it might help me sleep longer”  
“Oh, when did you fall out of love?”  
“Out of love”  
“Oh, when did you run out of love for me?”  
“Out of love (Out of love)”  
“Out of love (Out of love)”  
“Out of love with me...”.


	9. Is it Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s early morning and love may be in the air.

Lucian wakes up on the leather couch and remembers last nights events,”You and Chloe aren’t meant to be together”  
“I guess I knew that...”  
He screwed his eyes shut, trying to forget and move on. Lucian heaves himself from the couch and stretches his biceps across his chest in an attempt to get rid off the stiffness in his muscles. With a defeated sigh he begins to collect his clothes, after he had gotten dressed he decided to go to the nearby gym. “Hello, just a question, what are your heaviest weights?”, Lucian asked the gym receptionist.  
“980kg deadlift weights”, the receptionist said.  
“Right can I use two of those ones?”, Lucian asked.  
“Two?”, the receptionist said, mouth agape. Lucian just nodded. The receptionist just told him to go to section 1 of the gym.  
“Thank you”, Lucian said.  
He walked to the first section of the gym and began to lift each of the 980kg weights, one in each hand.  
An hour later, he heard a familiar voice,”Hey! Imagine seeing you here!”.  
Ella then froze and stared mouth agape at his eight-pack.  
“Oh hey Ella!”, Lucian said. He then noticed her state of shock and said,”What?”.  
“Dude you have an eight pack?!”, Ella said in disbelief.  
“Yeah”, Lucian said casually.  
“Welllll, I had no idea my best friend was Mr. Athlete!”, Ella said.  
“What do you even lift?!”.  
“Usually two 1250kgs but they only had 980’s”, Lucian stated.  
“Okay, now, I know who carries the guns in the family”, Ella said. Lucian broke into laughter.  
“I can help you train if you want?”, Lucian said after he was finished laughing.  
“Sure”, Ella said. Three hours later. Ella said yawning,”Okay it’s official I’m going into a coma”. “It’s not even been 6 hours yet”, Lucian said. He jumped down from the salmon ladder. “Look I’ll help you”. Lucian tried pulling Ella up but this led to him falling on top of her. Lucian felt a blush spread to his cheeks and he was confused. This was different. When he was with Chloe he never felt this, this... tingly bubble of warmth inside his chest. He tried to make words but in his flustered state he only found the words,”I... uh”. He found himself passionately kissing Ella. She seemed surprised as she tensed, but quickly fell into the kiss. They pulled away, breathing heavily. The beginning of a new romance... a brighter flame. Lucian and Ella were walking back to her place, heads down, secretly grinning to themselves. Lucian broke the silence and asked,”Can I work along with the forensics department for the next couple of days”. “I mean, there’s not much to do right now, other than analysing evidence from yesterday’s sweep of the crime scene”, she said. “Oh that’s fine, I’ll brush up on my forensic skills, hopefully I’m not too rusty”, Lucian said joyfully. “Wait, you did forensics, as a job?”, Ella asked curiously. “Not as a job, but I studied it for many years”, Lucian said happily. “That’s awesome! It will be great finally having some company, to talk to about science”, Ella half-shouted. Lucian quickly checked his watch and said,”So do you want to go with me, or do you want to catch the bus?”. “The will probably be late today, so can I go with you?”, Ella asked. “Of course”, Lucian replied. “Okay, so we should probably hurry if we want to be early”. Lucian and Ella walked to his place. Once they arrived, Lucian sat on the motorcycle and said,”Hop on”. Ella sat on the motorcycle and Lucian said,”Here”, whilst holding a helmet. “Thanks”, Ella said. “Okay, hold on tight”, Lucian said whilst reving the engine. They sped off towards the precinct. Lucian turned of the engine and climbed off his bike. Ella was struggling to get off and he said,”Here, I’ll help you”. He gently carried her off the machine and Ella said,”Thanks”. As they were walking out of the reserved car park, Lucian saw that Ella was slightly shivering. “Here, you look cold”, he said whilst taking off his jacket. “Take it”, he said whilst holding it out to her. She took it gratefully and said,”Thanks again”. “No problem”, he said. There it was again. That warm feeling, that small bubble inside his chest that made him feel... happy... That small buzz of... adrenaline. What was this feeling? It couldn’t be love... could it? While Lucian was in deep thought, he didn’t realise that he had been in a trance. Ella said,”You coming, slowpoke”. Lucian looked up and said,”Sorry, I’ve just got a lot on my mind”. “Let’s go”.

Is it Love....?

Time's a ticking hearts are running  
Think that Cupid's up to something  
You ask me how I feel I say nothing  
But lately colors seems so bright  
And the stars light up the night  
My feet they feel so light  
I'm ignoring all the signs  
I keep on frontin'  
They ask they bluffin'  
I keep you wondering  
Keep you hunting for my lovin'  
But I crave us hugging  
Yeah stay stubborn  
'Cause I can't admit that you got all the strings  
And know just how tug 'em  
I think I'm in love again  
In my head yeah you're in my head  
I think I'm in love again  
In my head yeah you're in my head  
I didn't think it could be true  
Let alone that it would be you  
I think I'm in love again  
I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love  
My heart's pacing  
I'm confused I'm dazing  
I saw something I never seen in you it's got me shaking  
I must be hallucinating  
I hear it happens, I'm just saying  
Babe I'm just saying  
Someone give me some paper  
Someone give me some crayons  
I'm feeling like a child  
I need something to play on  
I'm trying hard to trust you  
When you say give me your hand  
Baby I'm falling  
I hope you catch me when I land  
I think I'm in love again  
In my head yea you're in my head  
I think I'm in love again  
In my head yea you're in my head  
I didn't think it could be true  
Let alone that it would be you  
I think I'm in love again  
I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love  
In my dreams you're the princess and I'm the prince  
And your blunts are always loose  
So I'm in charge of rolling dutches  
And we getting so high  
We always get the munchies  
And we go for early brunches  
That turn into late lunches  
And we ain't got a label  
We just rolling with the punches  
You make fun of my height  
And tell you to do some crunches  
And I say well yea your ass jiggles  
Go do some lunges  
I say fuck you  
While I'm thinking of you as my wife  
I think I'm in love  
I think I'm in love again  
In my head yea you're in my head  
Baby I think I'm in love again  
I think I'm in love again  
In my head yea you're in my head  
I didn't think it could be true  
Let alone that it would be you  
I think I'm in love again  
I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love  
I think I'm in love again...


	10. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update :

I am sorry to say that this series will be on hold for a while but I will be posting a new series instead. Coming Soon... Lust Under The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was just and introducing chapter but let me know if I should continue the series.


End file.
